un amor una obseccion
by Nyleve Cullen
Summary: Desde pequeña Isabella ha vivido en el castillo de los vulturis sabiendo sobre su naturaleza todo en su vida siempre a sido bueno con la ayuda de su tios Aro Y Marcus ya que cauis siempre se ha partado de ella hasta un dia despuesde su cumpleaños n 15
1. prefacio

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es solamente de mi cabesita **_

* * *

Un amor una obsesión

Prefacio

yo estaba en mi habitación cuando llego mi dolor de cabeza cauis volturis un vampiro obsesionado con mingo desde mi corta edad hasta horita en mis 16 año siempre he sabido lo que son los volturis y nunca le he temido hasta que en mi cumple años numero 14 caius uno de lo mas poderoso volturius se me ha declarado y forzando ha aceptarlo en mi vida claro q ha contenido de hacerme lo que el desea gracia y aro y macus que son como mi tíos ya que ello son lo que pocos que aveces suele detenerlo pero a veces ni ellos lo logran

–Ah mi amada Isabella como esta hoy– dijo cauis viéndome de arriba abajo

–yo bien y estubiera mejor si tu no te encontraras aquí por que mejor no te vas –le dije si querer oculta mi desagrado ante su presencia es que tan solo ver como me mira me da asco.

–Hay mi dulce y querida Isabella te comporta asi por que sabe que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esa mala actitud contra mi ya que si lo hago tu busca auxilio en mis dos hermano pero sabe que eso no sera asi por mucho tiempo querida mia – dijo acariciando mi cara de manera suave par terminar bruscamente pegado a mi con su boca muy cerca de la mia tanto asi que podia sentir su aliento.

–dejame en paz cauis sabe que nunca te corresponderé sabe que te odio por lo que me obligas hacer – le dije tratando de apartame de el pero claro que mi intento fue envano a lo que el afianso mas su garre contra mi

–no me importa lo que sienta por mi solo importa que siempre seras mia escuchame bien MIA ISABELLA MIA y pobre de aquel que devie su atención en ti por que lo pagara con su vida _ma douce et haineux, et elle seule mine jamais_*****– diciendo esto devoro mi labios con impacienta y brusquedad mientras su manos se pasaba por el contorno de mis muslo dejando si arire por aquel sadico beso solamente se separo por mi tio marcus lo separo de mi en su cara solo habia disgusto

– cauis que te he dicho que no persigas ni acose a bella – dijo mi tio cauis mientra yo me enscondia detrás de el

–y cuanta veces le he dicho ha aro y ati que no se entremeta en mi relación con ella –dijo claramente digustado con su mirada sadica sobre mi

–cauis hermano bella todavía es una niña no podemos permitir tu arranque de lujuria contra ella entiende y ademas sabe que ella no te corresponde– dijo con tono aparete de calma

–sabe que no la pondra proteger por mucho tiempo sabe que al cumplir 18 año ella sera total mente mia y ustedes ya no podra hacer nada para determe dijo mientra se iva hacia la puerta

cuando pensaba que ya se iva se volteo con su mirada puesta en mi dicienndo–_rien ni personne pour me séparer de toi mon mien isabella're Ducel pour l'éternité_*****

* * *

_ma douce et haineux, et elle seule mine jamais*: mi dulce y odiosa niña solo y para siempre mia_

___rien ni personne pour me séparer de toi mon mien isabella're Ducel pour l'éternité_***:**nada ni nadie me separar de ti mi ducel isabella eres mia por toda la eternidad.

_"aqui les dejo el prefacio de mi nueva historia espero que les guste hasta pronto y espero su comentarios bye" _


	2. recuerdos y esperanzas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es solamente de mi cabecita**_

* * *

Un amor una obsesión

Me encontraba leyendo un poema de uno de lo libros que mi tío aro me había regalado el libros se llama mil y un poemas que leer antas de morir este era uno de los poemas que mas me gustaba ya que habla de la soledad un tema con la cual estoy muy relacionada por que a pesar de tener a casi toda la guardia de los volturis de familia siempre he añorado a mi verdadera familia humana que habrá sido de ellos mis tíos nunca me ha respondido esa pregunta solo me ha dicho que me encontraron en la puerta del castillo y que no había rastro de mis padres ya que ellos había rastreado toda Florencia incluso toda Italia lo único que ellos encontraron sobre mi es que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y que nací el 12 de septiembre de 1991 en Estado Unidos específicamente en Boston pero que mis padre se había trasladado a Italia específicamente ha la Toscana con motivos de trabajo.

Pero partir de allí no había ninguna otra pista a cerca de mi verdaderos padre lo único que se de ello es que se llamaban Charlie swan y Rene swan eso era lo único que sabia de mi pasado pero a pesar de la sensación de soledad y vacío que había mi, cuando Aros y Marcus me dieron la oportunidad de emprender un búsquedas sobre mi pasado me rehúse ya que para que buscar algo que me puede herir y destrozar y que seguramente nunca encontraría en eso estaba cuando alguien entro a mi alcoba recitando los verso de mi poema favorito:

_¡OH, Soledad! Si contigo debo vivir,_

_Que no sea en el desordenado sufrir_

_De turbias y sombrías moradas,_

_Subamos juntos la escalera empinada;_

_Observatorio de la naturaleza,_

_Contemplando del valle su delicadeza,_

_Sus floridas laderas,_

_Su río cristalino corriendo;_

_Permitid que vigile, soñoliento,_

_Bajo el tejado de verdes ramas,_

_Donde los ciervos pasan como ráfagas,_

_Agitando a las abejas en sus campanas._

_Pero, aunque con placer imagino_

_Estas dulces escenas contigo,_

_El suave conversar de una mente,_

_Cuyas palabras son imágenes inocentes,_

_Es el placer de mi alma; y sin duda debe ser_

_El mayor gozo de la humanidad,_

_Soñar que tu raza pueda sufrir_

_Por dos espíritus que juntos deciden huir._

–Ah mi querida niña tu otra ves con ese triste poema todavía no encuentro la similitud que tu vez en el –dijo mi tíos Aron quien mas si no el con esa voz que ten da a entender su naturaleza y su sabiduría mi tio Aron era le único que compartía el gusto de una buen poemas todo los días pero no compartía mi gusto con este poema en especifico.

–Ah tíos ya te lo he explicado que me identifico con lo que el autor del poema quiso expresar ya que el decidió vivir con una soledad pero ante todo trata de que ella no se interponga en la realización de su día a día – dije con mucha convicción ya que esto mismo trato lo trato de hacer.

–si querida ya lo es escuchado mas antes pero todavía no lo logro comprender como te puede gustar algo tan triste ya que a tu edad deberías de pensar en cosa mas alegres como en ir de compras, ropa, música, fiesta, incluso uno que otro actor famoso o algún muchacho guapo de tu edad – dijo mi tío como si fueras de lo mas natural a lo mejor para otras chicas de 16 año lo era pero en mi vida nada era normal.

–tío como dices eso sobre todo las ultimas cosas sabes que si cauis se enterar les haría pasar negras cada minuto que tuvieran de vida ante de acabarlo recuerdas lo que paso la ultimas vez que alguien mostró un poco de interés de socializar conmigo –dije con mucha imagen en mi memoria.

Flash back

_Era un día de julio estaba sentada un parque cerca del castillo viendo como las ardillas jugaban entre si y admirado el increíble azul del cielo cuando un muchacho de tez rosada se acerco al banco donde yo estaba y se presento._

–_Ah, hola me llamo Christopher_**(ver foto en mi perfil)**_–__ dijo sentadoce en la misma banca del parque al voltear se así mi pude ver lo guapo que era tenia el cabello moldeado con gel y tenia un rostro digno de un modelo tenia los ojos grises y una rasgo de masculinidad muy marcado pero sin perded el toque de amabilidad que de el brotaba._

– _Ah hola soy Isabella pero mis conocidos me llaman Bella __–__ dije con un tono demasiado amables pero para que negar que el chico esta como quiere._

–_Un gusto en conocerte Isabella pero creo que me gusta mas Bella pero puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? __–__ dijo con un tono demasiado en cantador._

–_Ah claro que puede llamarme así __–__ dije con un evidente sonrojo en mis mejillas. _

–_Entonce tu puede decirme Chris así es como me dicen mis amigos __–__ dijo el ósea que el me esta considerando como una amiga a futuro._

_Luego de presentarnos nos enfrascamos en una amenas y tranquila conversación sobre lo que nos gustaba hacer el me dijo que tocaba guitarra y que su sueño era forma una banda de rock alternativo y que le gustaría ser abogado yo por lo tanto le dije que mi sueños es convertirme en un neurocirujano y poder publicar un libro lo cual el se emociono mucho con mis sueños seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de irnos y quedamos en vernos la siguiente semana. _

_Cuando llego el día para vernos estaba muy nerviosa me dirigía al parque que era donde habíamos quedado, cuando estaba ya cerca de la banca donde no conocimos la vez pasada lo vi. Estaba sentado de espalada con arreglo de flores me dispuse a terminar de llegar ya hay el me dijo que el arreglo era para mi que cuando lo ha había visto en la tienda inmediatamente se acordó de mi._

–_Gracia de verdad no tenia por que __–__ le dije mientras detallaba el osito blanco que entre sus mano tenia un corazón rojo que decía "Te Quiero" era tan tierno_**(ver foto en mi perfil) **_que las lagrima se me acumularon en los ojos ya que nadie que no fueran los vulturis había tenido nunca conmigo un gesto de esta magnitud, pero no podía llorar por lo cual pestañee un par de veces y respire hondamente ante de dirigir mi mirada a Chris. _

–_No hay de que, sabes Bella desde que te conocis no he podido olvidarme de ti ya que eres tan distinta de la chicas de tu edad eres tan centrada y siempre sabes lo que quieres y no te las pasa pensando en la banalidades de la edad __–__ me dijo con su vista en mi._

–_Y me gustaría que me dijeras si entre nosotros cabes la posibilidad de algo mas allá que el de una amistad __–__ dijo visiblemente apenado se veía tan tierno así._

–_Este Chris yo también siento algo muy especial por ti pero no me gustaría apresurar las cosas ya que solo no hemos visto una pocas veces __–__ le dije siempre tiene que salir a relucir mi parte razonable como lo odio pero bueno ya lo dije._

–_Esta bien yo lo entiendo pero no quiero que no dejemos de ver por eso aunque si tu no quieres verme mas lo entender –dijo con tanta penas que ya era tangible su dolor _

– _Chris creo que esta mal interpretando un poco las cosas yo lo único que dije es que quiero ir poco a poco mas nos que no me interesaras –dije con un poco de vergüenza en mi voz y encontrado mis pies muy interesante. _

_Chis al escuchar mis palabra acaricio mi rostro tan delicadamente para luego poner su mano debajo de mi barbilla para levantarla y mírarme a sus ojos como me gustaba eso ojo grises. _

–_No tienes nada de que avergonzaste yo también siento algo por ti y te prometo que si me deja te puedo hacer muy feliz __–__ me dijo claramente convencido._

_Solamente pude asentir con mi cabeza ya que no encontrabas mi voz en mi garganta nos quedamos en un silencio agradable que duro unos minutos hasta que el lo rompió. _

–_bella ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?__–__me dijo el yo no cambia de la emoción cuando oí sus palabras que me quede callada por unos segundos hasta que me digne a responder._

– _si, Chris si quiero ser tu novia __–__ le dije con la voz contenida para no llora de la emoción._

– _gracia bella me has hecho muy feliz- me dijo acercándose despacio así a mi con su vista puesta en mis labios termino de acortar la distancia que no separaba y poso su suave labios en lo míos empezando así un ligero rose pero que trasmitía todo el cariños que sentía y lo fuimos diminuyendo poco a poco para quedar nada mas con nuestra frentes unidas y viéndonos a los ojo._

_Así pasaron los tres mejores mese al lado de Christopher hacíamos de todo para divertimos pero todo lo bueno que me pasa se acaba. Un día estaba en mi alcoba viendo el osito que me regalo Chris cuando Caius apareció con una furia muy tangible en su rostro._

–_¡__Con que eso te traías Isabella! dijo mi nombre como si se tratara de una mala palabra._

–_Que te pasa yo no he hecho nada malo __–__ le dije desde que cauis empezó con su acoso es mas insoportable._

–_Ah te hace la tonta mon amour*__–__ dijo el acercándose a mi peligrosamente._

–_yo no me hago la tonta en nada es solo que no se de que hablas __–__ dije con un tono de falsa seguridad porque me sospechaba del el por que de su enfado._

–_esta bien te refrescare la memoria maîtresse* __–__ dijo el jalándome así mi cama para que me sentara en su regazo lo cual trate de evitar pero sin mucho éxito._

–_te suena el nombre de Waint Christopher ma petite menteuse* __–__ dijo el mientra me tenia sujeta por la cintura para evitar que me alejara de el._

–_No… no se de quien me hablas __–__dije queriendo controlar el temblor de mi voz._

–_No sigas isabella ya lo se todo se que tienes un amorío con el desde hacer tres mese o pensaba que nunca lo iba a saber, estaba muy equivocada maîtresse* yo te lo dije por tu bien y el de esa escoria que el que se atreviera a fijar sus ojo en ti lo pagaría caro __–__dijo con un tono que transmitía gran desprecio. _

_Me quede muda ante sus palabra el no le podía hacer nada a Chris ¿verdad? Yo no se lo permitiría no podría vivir en paz si algo le pasara a el por mi culpa y la de un loco vampiro obsesivo. _

_–Te has quedado muda mon amour* __–__ dijo acariciándome lentamente mi mejilla con su fríos y gélido dedos hasta llegar a mis labio a lo cual yo moví mi cara para evitar que siguieras con su caricias._

–_¿Q...ue que le has hecho? __–__ dije con la voz casi conteniendo el llanto. _

_–Ah Isabella que te puedo decir __–__ me dijo colocando sus manos en bajo su barbilla simulando gesto pensativo._

_Lo cual aproveche para deshacerme de su agarre y alejarme con un solo objetivo el cual era la puerta de mi recamara pero todo mi esfuerzos fue en vano por que ante de que tocara el picaporte ya el me tenia agarrada de la cintura jalándome de nuevo hacia mi cama y solo me quedo una salida. _

–_Tio Aro y Marcus __–__ susurre en voz muy baja pero igual caius me escucho y trato de taparme la boca._

_Pero cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde por que ya mis tíos estaban atravesando mi habitación con cara de mucho enojo._

–_¡__CAUIS! __–__ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo terminando de acorta la distancia que no separaba._

–_Deja a bella __–__ dijo mi tío Aro mientras contenía a mi tios Marcus apoyando sus mano en su pecho._

–_Dejen ustedes de meterse en cosas que no son de su incumbencia __–__ dijo caius muy molesto por su intromisión._

–_Deja en paz a mi niña caius antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano y te desmiembre y esconda tus miembro para que nunca los encuentres __–__ dijo mi tios marcus deshaciéndose del la manos de aro._

–_jajajajaja no me hagas reír querido hermano dijo soltando su agarre sobre mi._

_Cuando me vi libre corrí hasta donde estaba mi tios marcus y me eche a llorar mientras el me rodeaba con su abrazo dándome así el apoyo que necesitaba ya que por ser marcus no se le daba bien la demostraciones de cariño pero así caso omiso cuando se trata de mi._

– _¡QUE LE HAS HECHO PARA QUE ESTE ASI CAUIS!__–__ dijo gritando mi tios marcus mientras me aferraba a el como si mi vida se fuera en ello._

–_Nada yo no hecho nada solamente le estaba dejando claro cierto limites a isabella ¿verdad?__–__ dijo el como si se trata de algo muy normal en eso vi como mi tío aro se acerba a tomar por el bazo a cauis para así poder ver todos sus pensamientos._

_Luego de un largo silencio ya mi sollozo se había calmado y estaba mas tranquila asi que voltee a ver la expresión de mi tío aron que pasaba de ira a pena constantemente me temí lo peor para Chris._

–_¿Que le paso a Chris tío?__–__pregunte temerosa de saber la repuesta _

–_Este, lo ha desaparecido __–__dijo con pena en su voz._

– _No, no puede ser no a Christopher –dije volviendo a corre miles de lagrimas por mi rostro. _

–_Tranquila bella lo desapareció pero esta con vida lo único es que no puedo ver donde esta por que el ha mandado hacer el trabajo sucio con un tercero __–__ dijo buscando de contener su rabia_

–_No, no puede ser __–__ balbuceaba sin querer comprende la realidad mientras mi tio marcus me abraza tiernamente hasta que explote con la ira a flote _

– _¿Donde esta Christopher? ¡Maldito desgraciado!__–__ dije queriendo acerca a el pero mis tios me lo impidieron._

– _ya mon amour lo único que te diré es que no lo busque por que mas nunca lo encontraras y agradece que no le di el final que se merecía pero me dio lastima y solo lo desaparecí eso también lo hice para no causarte mayor dolor a ti __–__ dijo el como si con eso pudiera remediar algo. _

–_DIME DONDE ESTA MALDITO DESALMADO __–__ dije gritando con gana de que la que lo desmembrara fuera yo._

– _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no se –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro _

–_como ya veo que ya todo esta dicho los dejo hasta luego __–__ dijo dirigiéndose así la puerta con gran ínfula _

Fin de flash back

Desde ese día no se nada de Christopher y ya ha pasado 8 mese desde ese entonce a pesar de los esfuerzos de mis tíos en su búsqueda parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra.

–Lo se cariño se que te refiere a Christopher, pero es que me gustaría que viviera una adolescencia normal como todas las chicas de tu edad – dijo mi tio aro con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

– Ah tío sabe que no soy una adolescente normal dime ¿Qué adolescente normal de 16 año y medio vive en un castillo rodeada de vampiro? –dije queriendo alivianar la tensión del momento.

–Bueno eso si es verdad pero le da un toque de emoción a tu vida ¿no crees? – dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

–Si la querida adrenalina ah como me gusta sentirla por todo mi cuerpo –dije con un tono de sarcasmos y diversión lo que hizo que su sonrisa se extendiera mas.

– Bueno querida vine hasta aquí para hablar de otra cosa importante aprovechando que cauis no se encuentran en el castillo –dijo con un tono un tanto pensativo.

–aja que será eso querido tío – dije con mucha curiosidad que será tan importante para que no lo pueda escuchar el desalmado de cauis.

–Como bien sabrás falta casi un mes para tu cumpleaños ¿no? –dijo el.

–Si tio y ¿a que viene el tema? –dije todavía mas desconcertada pues no creo que se trate de mi fiesta ique sorpresa que preparan todo los año.

–Bueno esto tiene que ver mucho ya que este año te quiero dar un regalo especial – dijo con mucha dulzura en su voz.

– ¿y que será ese regalo?, tío sabes que no me gusta la sorpresa ni los regalos –le dije buscando de parecer molesta pero esta vez tenia una pizca de curiosidad.

–Si lo se pero este será un regalo especial querida – dijo el.

–mmmmmmmmmmmmm y ¿cual será? –dije ya con mucha intriga.

–Bueno esta bien te lo diré pero ante tienes que prometer que no se los dira a nadie hasta que me des una respuesta el día de tu cumpleaños dijo muy serio.

Si esta bien prometo no decir nada hasta el día de mi cumpleaños – dije no muy segura pero bueno que puede ser peor.

–Esta bien aquí va, estaba pensando en que como ya nada mas te falta un año y medio para acabar la preparatoria y visto que nunca has ido a una pensaba en que si ¿te gustaría asistir a una con jóvenes de tu edad? –dijo el viendo mi constante cambio de expresión

Me quedo muda no sabia que decir, seria la emoción de poder estar rodeada de gente normal y asistir a una preparatoria de verdad con varios maestro y no uno solo como aquí en el castillo pero todo momento de felicidad se acabo cuando en mi mente vino el nombres de cauis como lo pude olvidar, si el juro aparta a todo a quien se quisiera acercar a mi confinadome a si a una oscura y dolorosa soledad.

–Tio sabes que mas quisiera yo pero tu muy bien sabes como actuaría cauis ante la noticia – dije ya muy decepcionada por haberme hecho ilusiones si medir las consecuencia.

–Lo se hija mía por eso te lo dije horita que no esta y el de por eso también lo de la promesas que te pedía ante de decírtelo y para que lo pueda pensar con tranquilidad si acepta ir no iras a una de aquí en Florencia ni siquiera será en Italia –dijo el como un consuelo.

–¿Y en donde será entonce?– dije otravez albergado esperanza de tener una vida remotamente normal.

–Iras la preparatoria en a Washington donde queda una pequeña ciudad conocida por casi nadie llamada Fork.– dijo el con su vista posada en mi

–Sabes que me gustaría mucho pero ¿con quien voy ha ir haya? –pregunte claramente confundida ya que es raro que me pronpoga algo que queda tan lejos.

– de aquí iras sola querida pero en Seattle te esperaran los Cullen que una familia de vampiro que vive haya – dijo con mucho orgullo

Aja pero igual ¿no estaré sola?, muy bien sabes que los vampiro no debe salir a luz del dia –dije mas confundida aun.

– si lo se por eso es que vas a ha fork ya que es el lugar muy lluvioso y nublado por lo cual ellos no necesita esconderse de día es mas ello tiene 5 hijos adoptivos mas o menos de tu edad que incluso asiste a preparatoria mientras mi gran amigo Carlisle Cullen trabaja de medico en el hospital de pueblo – dijo el la ultima parte entre orgulloso y admirado y no fue el único como rayos un vampiro puede se medico y que hace cuando le toca trabajar con sangre me pregunte y viendo claramente mi cara de no lo creo se a puro a terminar de clara las cosas

–los Cullen son una familia un tanto distinta ya que ello no se alimenta de sangre humana como nosotros –dijo.

–Entonce ¿como sobreviven pregunte?– queriendo saber la repuesta.

Ellos se llama así mismo "vegetariano" ya que ello vive de sangre animal – me explico.

–WUAO que bien me gusta mucho su estilo de vida, no es que el de ustedes me desagrade pero tu entiendes ¿verdad?– dije dejando en claro que no le reprocho su habito alimenticio.

–claro que te entiendo pequeña y es por esto que mi amigo Carlisle es medico ya que el tiene un autocontrol inigualable pero le llevo muchas década poder perfeccionarlo el dice que el olor ya ni siquiera lo tienta –dijo el como buscando una compresión a su propias palabra.

–Ah debió de ser muy difícil en su comienzo – dije con gran admiración

– si lo fue, pero ya sabes no me dirás tu respuesta hasta el día de tu cumpleaños y no se lo dirás a nadie –me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta a lo cual yo solo asentí y el me dedico una calida sonrisa y se marcho dejándome con mucho pensamiento en mi cabeza y uno sobre todo muy importante que haría cauis al saber mi repuesta que ya había tomado por que de que me voy es seguro.

y con ese pensamiento me recosté en mi cama dejando que el sueño me llevara en su brazo y soñando como seria mi nueva vida lejos de cauis y su estupida obsecion.

* * *

_!hola¡ bueno aqui esta otro capi de esta nueva historia plis dejen su comentarios se lo agradesco con el alma y gracia a: **sophia 18** x su comentario saludos bye _

mon amour*: mi amor

maîtresse*: queridad

ma petite menteuse*: mi pequeña mentirosa


	3. Juego de ajedrez

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es solamente de mi cabecita**_

Un amor una obsesión

Pov Cauis

Ha _ma belle Isabella_* por que no puedes entender que siempre me has pertenecido desde que eras tan solo una pequeña y inocente bebe y el la día que te vi con tu padre en el parque Boston Common por primera vez, supe que era lo que me halla buscando desde hace tanto siglo quien lo iba a decir que el gran y frívolo cauis se iba a sentir tan ¿enamorado? no esa no es la palabra que define todo esto sentimientos que por primera vez en tanto siglo de existencia vive en mi.

Y porque estoy tan seguro de que no es solo amor lo que siento por ella porque por lo que he leído del amor y he podido ver a lo largo de los tiempo el amor: es un sentimiento de bondad, protección, ayuda y uno de lo mas impórtate el de dar la felicidad al ser amado asi esta no se encuentre con uno, pero este el sentimiento que no logro definir ya que no logro comprender como puedo ser feliz si alguien que yo ame con toda mi existencia esta en brazo de otro recibiendo lo que yo debería tener o recibir de ella es algo que todavía no logro aceptar no se si es por mi naturaleza de depredador o es solamente que en mi egoísmo no soporto ver a la razón de mi existencia en otros brazos, por eso jure dar caza a todo aquel que ponga en peligro mi estadía eterna a su lado ya que ella es mía lo quiera ella o no.

Por eso tuve que desaparecer a su padre, ya que ellos se rehusaban a que Isabella fuera mi eterna compañera. Después del encuentro con razón de mi no vida me dispuse a conseguir todos los datos acerca de ellos donde vive, a que se dedica todo absolutamente todo, para tener el total control de la situación por si tenía que recurrir a otro métodos, luego de que poseía toda la información pertinente ya podían empezar a mover todas las ficha a mi alrededor apara logra mi cometido lo primero era asociarme con la empresa Nighter Company que es la empresa de donde trabaja el padre de Isabella si asi se llama mi niña Isabella Marie Swan en mis reporte dice que tiene tre mese y que nacio el 12 de septiembre de este años teniendo como padre a Charles Swan y Renne Swan de 24 años de edad casado hace un año y originario de un pueblo de Washington llamado fork siendo el padre egresado en administración de Empresa y su madre en diseño de moda todavía viene ami su palabra de desprecio el día en que le hice saber el destino de isabella:

Flash back

_Luego de tomar posesión de la empresa donde trabaja los padre de mi Isabella di una fiesta para todos los trabajadores para así poderme dar a conocer con los padre de mi niña, el día de la fiesta llego y estaba todo los empleados reunidos con su familia al poco tiempo transcurrido de la fiesta ya yo estaba nervioso por que no localizaba a la razón de mi existencia de repente un gran efluvio llego a mi nariz avisándome que ya había llegado, espere a que su padres se acomodaran para si poder intervenir luego de creer que ya había pasado un tiempo pertinente y me acerque a conversar con ellos y me día a conocer como el hijo de uno de trabajadores ya que no podía revelarle que yo era el socio mayoritario de la empresa ya que esto podía dañar mis planes si tenia que hacer las cosas de otra manera asi entablamos una pequeña conversación sobre su vida personal ya que yo desviaba todas las pregunta que iva dirigidas a mi lo unico que les dije es que me llamo Caius Alejandro Gianetti originario de Italia que estudiaba publicidad y que tenia 22 años y que mi padre se encontraba viajando por lo cual yo asistí asi fuimos platicamos de diferentes temas en cada uno de ello se apreciaba el amor que le profesaba a mi Isabella luego de la fiesta me hicieron una invitación a cenar a su casa esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para asi poderles revelar el futuro de su hija a mi lado yo rogaba que no se opusieran a nuestra relación ya que seria muy duro que yo tuviera que proceder de otra manera._

_El dia de cena con los señores Swan llego tendría que fingir comer pero era por un bien mayor esa noche toda la cena transcurrió de forma normal hasta que decidí revelar mi verdadero motivos cunado estábamos en la sala:_

–_Sr.y Sra Swan tengo algo importante que decirles les dije _

– _¿Que te hemos dicho sobre lo de Sr. Y Sra. Swan? Eres de confianza asi que pues tutearnos además eso no hace sentir viejo delante de ti y nos es mucha la diferencia __–__dijo el padre de mi niña con una mueca divertida en su rostro_

– _Es verdad Alejandro y además ya nosotros te tutearnos asi que por favor tu también hazlo__–__ dijo Renne con mucha convicción mi segundo nombre ya que ellos dice que es meno complicado que el primero._

– _Esta bien Sr… digo Renne como dije antes tengo algo muy importante que decirle sobre mi y sobre su hija __–__ en cuanto nombre a mi pequeña Isabella .su vista quedo fijada en mi. Con un silencio levemente incomodo que fue rompió por el papa de Isabella._

– _y ¿Qué es lo que no tienes que decir sobre mi hija que tenga que ver contigo?__–__ pregunto con un leve tono de recelo._

– _Bueno Charlie para decirte eso primero tengo que decirte donde encajo yo y el porque__–__ le dije._

– _yo en realidad no soy hijo de unos de los trabajadores de la compañía donde trabaja, yo soy un vampiro y su hija es mi futura reina y esposa__–__ le dije con toda mi calma posible y de un solo golpe para que atrasar mas la verdad._

–_jejejejeje__–__ oy las risa de los padre de mi Isabella, eso me dio a entender que no se tomaron enserio nada de lo que le dije__–__ hay Alejandro por un momento nos asustaste, pero que gran sentido de el humor tienes," vampiro" que se imaginaria que se te ocurría algo así para jugarnos una broma__–__ dijo el padre de mi niña._

– _no es una broma charlie yo en realidad soy un vampiro y uno de los mas poderosos__–__ le dije mostrado mis afilados diente y ya para esta hora los lente de contacto se debe de haber disuelto por el veneno de mis ojos._

_Cuando los Swan se dieron de cuentas del cambio de color en mis ojos se quedaron petrificado por lo que a mi me parecieron horas caundo me disponia a romper el denso silecion Renne hablo._

– _¿Que es lo que quieres con nuestra hija?__–__ dijo con e tono de desden en su voz mientra Charlie no decia nada._

– _ya se los dije, Isabella va hacer mi futura reina y esposas, claro cuando tenga la edad necesaria__–__dije como queriendo arreglar un poco las cosas._

– _Que dice maldito engendro, mi hija nunca será ni tu reina y mucho menos tu esposa__–__ dijo Charlie vaya y yo que pensaba que estaba en estado de shock._

– _Un poco de respecto querido amigo__–__dije en tono burlon__–__ que amigo nada asqueroso chupasangre__–__dijo con toda su ira, ya estaba claro que tendría que utilizar el plan "B" pero antes haria un ultimo intento para que no diga que no le di oportunidad._

–_vamos a calmarnos, y a dejar atrás las ofensa por favor__–__ dije con toda la amabilidad posible cuando vi que Charlie iva ha habla yo lo interrumpí ya me estaba cansando de ser gentil._

– _primero déjeme demostrarle mi poder y todo lo que su hija tendria a mi lado: primero seria la reina de todos los vampiro, seria obedecida tanto por nuestra raza, como por la suya, segunda seria extremadamente bella cosa que ya es pero esta belleza de que les hablo seria muy superior a cualquiera otra que hallan visto y el tercero pero no por eso menos importante seria inmortal la inmortal mas poderosa y bella del mundo y claro seria mi unica y amada esposa por ella estoy dispuesto hacer todo, todo con tal de permanecer junto por el resto de los días __–__ así le explique mi plan para su hija dándole mucho énfasis en la ultima parte y dejando claro que nadie se interpondría entre mi Isabella y yo nadie. _

–_lo __que digo es una proposición que a cual quier padre le gustaría para sus hijos : poder, belleza y inmortalidad todo los sueño de la gente en una sola cosa ¿nop?__–__ dije muy amablemente_

–_a lo mejor mucho padre piensa a si Alejandro pero para nosotros ,para a mi y Renne mas importante es lo que nuestra hija Isabella elija el dia de mañana, si en el futuro ella es feliz siendo cajera en un supermercado y casada con mecánico seriamos igual de feliz si ella es una gran neurocirujano y esta casada con uno de los jóvenes mas rico del mundo para nosotros nos daría igual, cual futuro elija ella con tal del que sea feliz, pero eso no seria si nosotros elijáramos por ella, ya que esa es una cosas que solamente le compete ha ella Alejandro así es que no aceptamos tu oferta , y si es mucho pedirte me gustaría que te fuera de mi casa y no volviera a molestar a mi familia, mas bien olvídate de nosotros especialmente de Isabella __–__ dijo charlie Swan como si estuviera hablando con unos de sus empleados, como se atreve hablarme a mi asi, como se atreve a despreciar un futuro perfecto para Isabella, como osa hablar de mi Isabella casada con un cualquiera sobre todo con un asqueroso mecánico eso nunca._

_Con mucho sigilo propio de los de mi especie fui rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba charlie lo agarrare por la solapa de su camisa y lo levante como si pesara lo mismo que un perro pequeño._

– _Escúchame muy bien Swan nunca pero NUNCA Isabella estará con otro que no sea yo ENTEDISTE __–__ dije lanzando contra un sofa a lo que Renne salio disparada asi su querido esposo._

_Lo que yo aproveché para subir a la habitación de mi amada Isabella, cuando entre estaba en su sueño pacifico ella siempre lograba despertar algo en mi que ni sabia que tenia pero ya lo habia decidido Isabella seria mia coste lo que costara, la tome muy delicadamente en mi brazo para arrullarla un rato mientra pensaba en todo lo que nos espera un futuro no muy lejano en eso estaba cuando los padre de mi niña subiera a su alcoba encontradome con su hija en su brazo su cara era de total horror termine de arrullar a Mi Isabella y la deje en su cuna para girarme hacia su padre._

– _Yo quise hacer las cosas por la buenas con ustedes __–__ dije apuntando mi dedo hacia los Swan__–__ pero no me dejaron otra opción, lo que si les digo es que nada de lo que haga bastara para alejar a Isabella de mi __–__ y con esto salte por la ventana y me perdí en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Luego de eso planee muy bien mi siguiente movimiento el cual consistió en que a los Swan los transfiriera para Italia y ellos mus gustoso aceptaron ya los tenia donde los quería estaba en mi territorio unas noches después de su llegada mande ha uno de la guardia meroerar su casa para que me estuviera informado despues de un reporte completo me desidi a poner en marchar el plan ._

_Era como 2:30 de la madrugada cuando entre acompaño de varios vampiro a la casa swan luego muy sigilosamente subí al cuarto de mi pequeña Isabella y metia un poco de su ropa en una pañalera que había hay y me dispuse abajar cuando entre a la sala me encontre con Charlie y Renne amarrados a una silla cuando me vieron con la niña en mis brazos digiero mil improperios contra mi _

– _maldito es una bebe suéltala __–__dijo renne con un sollozó me dio algo de lastima, pero ello me obligaron a actuar asi._

–_Suelta ha mi hijo maldito hijo de p….. __–__ dijo charlie con toda su ira._

– _esto es culpa de ustedes no me dejaron mas opción y nos los mato por lo bien que portaron conmigo ante de saber la verdad y por que son los padres de mi isabella, pero si les digo a Isabella no la ven mas __–__ y diciendo esto me fui rápidamente de hay solamente escuche los sollozo de Renne y los gritos de charlie ._

Fin de Flask Back

Al igual que al estupido de Christopher al cual tampoco puder matar ya que no ofreció resistencia porque según el su amor hacia Isabella fue muy grande asi que acepto lo que yo le proponía si le aseguraba que no le haría daño a mi isabella que crédulo yo nunca le haría daño a ella. Asi ha el también lo saque del camino, seguia pensando en mi Isabella cuando llegue otra vez al castillo hoy exactamente era el cumpleaños de mi niña hoy cumplía 17 años cada día estoy mas cerca de cumplir mi objetivo con mi Isabella.

Ya estoy cerca del castillo luego de estar casi un mes fuera para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, aparte he vuelto con un fabuloso regalo de cumpleaños para mi Isabella, estoy impaciente de verla siento q han pasado siglos desde que la vi.

Luego de llegar al castillo vi que estaba muy concurrido gracia a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi amor toda la guardia andaba de un lado a otro terminando los preparativo todavía no había visto a mi niña ni a mis hermanos aunque claro que después de rebelar mis intenciones con Isabella su comportamiento conmigo ya nos es lo mismo pero me da igual con tal de que no se mete demasiados en mis planes.

Primero fui a la habitación de Isabella para saludarla y darle su regalo al entrar en la habitación me di de cuenta que mi niña no se encontraba en esta y por lo que pude ver tenia bastante tiempo ausente de ella ya que su olor no era muy concentrado para tener poco tiempo de haberla abandonado. Hice una rápida busca por los lugares que mas frecuentaba en el castillo pero no la encontré, ya esto no me estaba buscado nada de repente sentí su olor que provenía del despacho de mi hermano Aro cuando estaba muy cerca solo hoy trazo de una conversación.

–Ya tiene lista tu decisión bella – le preguntaba mi hermano Aro a mi niña de que decisión estría hablando.

– Si tio Aro ya la tengo y creo que es lo mejor que puede hacer, espero que sea lo correcto– ¿lo correcto que? Me preguntaba yo, esto ya no me esta gustando, cuando mi niña estaba por volver hablar cayo un silencio muy repentino cuando estaba por alejarme para que no notara mi presencia Aro me dijo.

– es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas cauis– me dijo mi querido hermano Aro.

– no estaba escuchando nada ajeno por que lo que tenga que ver con Isabella tiene que ver conmigo quiera o no, ¿verdad _ma belle Isabella_*?– dije con todo mi amor reflejado en mis palabras.

–nada de lo mío te incube – me dijo Isabella esa actitud de ella me hace hacer cosa que mejor ni la pienso pero mas adelante me aprenderá a respectar. Luego se dirigía a Aro y les dijo que se iba para su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta esto ultimo me extraño ya que ella nunca ha sido amante a las celebraciones y mas si el motivo de estas es ella, pensando esto también me dirigí a mi habitación para también esta acorde con la fiesta, me di una ducha me perfume y me vesti con pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una camisa manga larga color blanca de ralla con un chaleco negro sin manga y con una chaqueta negra de terciopelos y unas converse negra(_foto en mi perfil_) para completar mi atuendo luego de tener todo en orden fui por el regalo de mi eterna amada y baje para donde seria la celebración después de 20 minuto de espera bajo mi amad vistiendo el vestido mas bello y mas sensual que le había visto en todo esto años era de color azul petróleo con varia capa que caía con un corte hexagonal a un lado de vestido con reflejos dorado y en el corpiño era sin tira y le ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta también con un decorado en dorado(_foto en mi perfil_), su cabello estaba perfectamente ondulado y le caía delicadamente por por su hombros pero lo que mas me impresione fuero su zapato era una sandalias de aguja que estaba compuesta por unas finas tira(_foto en mi perfil_) amarrada a u tobillo se veía esplendida se via como lo que es y será en un futuro como una reina. Bajo acompañada por Demetri en ese momento como envidie no ser el ya que el tenia la dicha de tomar la dulce mano de mi amor.

Luego de su gran entrada Jane dio la bienvenida a la fiesta y asi empezo toad la guardia bailo con mi Isabella pero cuando yo busca de acércame rápidamente aprecio uno de los vampiros invitado y se adueñaba de ella para bailar ya estaba harto de no poder ni bailar una insignificante pieza con ella, cuando iba hacer otro intento pararon la música por que era la hora del pastel y la canción de feliz cumpleaños normalmente nunca me incluyo en este tipo de celebraciones pero por ser su cumpleaños hago mucha excepciones.

Después de que cantaran feliz cumpleaños fue el turno de abrir los regalos la mayoría le regalo a mi niña libro ya que es lo que mas algunas vampiras les regalor vestidos y zapato muy bello y exclusivo y mi hermano Aro le regalaron un cofre de planta con una piedrecillas azul en la tapa y por todo el cofre también tenias unas figura en relieve_( ver foto en mi perfil) _era un cofre muy bello me pregunto de que siglo seria luego fue el turno de mi hermano Marcus el cual era unos libros pero no cualquier libro era las primeras ediciones de su preferido entre ellos estaba Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, El retrato de Dorian Crey y otros, cuando llego mi turno estaba muy nervioso y todo era por saber si le gustaría mi regalo al amor de mi existencia cuando llegue a donde estaba le di mi regalo que era una caja azul de regalo con pequeños agujero por todo lados y un lazo rojo en una esquina, cuando se le entregue en su cara había cierto recelo como me dolía su actitud hacia a mi.

–Gracia Cauis, no te fuera molestado–me dijo mi niña que todavía no lo había abierto.

– No es ninguna molestia Isabella, ábrelo por favor– le dije mas nervioso aun, ella deshizo el lazo y levanto la tapa con cuidado para ver lo que contenía en su interior, así pude apreciar primero la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y luego la ternura, depuse metió las mano a la caja y saco un pequeño gatito con una gran mancha negra en el lomo y que cubría alguna patas y también tenia unas mancha blanca en la barriga y estaba adornado con un lazo rojo en el cuello que ataba a un cascabel. Lo que hizo mi niña me tomo desprevenido dejo el gatito en la caja y me abrazo con todas su fuerza fue genial sentir su calor en mi cuerpo si necesidad de obligarla a que lo hiciera en eso momento estaba en el paraíso.

– Gracia de verdad ha sido el mejor regalo de todo siempre quise una mascota –me dijo todavía abrazada a mi a lo cual yo correspondí luego de un momento oí un carraspeo y era mis hermanos que tenia una noticia que dar.

POV Bella

Estaba muy emocionada por dar la noticia sobre de que iba a terminar la secundaria en . y iba estar con humanos como yo y lo mejor lejos de Cauis. Estábamos abriendo los regalos que me dieron los de la guardia cuando llego el turno de mi pensadilla andante cauis con una bonita caja azul y un moño rojo le dije que no se fuera molestado por que en verdad no quería nada que viniera del el, igual abrí el regalo lo que no me espere era que me iba a encantar, era un tierno gatito negro y blanco no puede controlar el impuso de lanzarme a sus brazo y abrazarlo con toda mis fuerza, le día la gracia con todo el alma y me separe del el cuando oí el carraspeo de mis tío y me separe de el y me fui al lado de ello para anunciar que me iba de viaje.

– felicidades querida Isabella por tu cumpleaños que cumpla mucho mas – me dijo guiñándome un ojo , a lo que yo reí con picardía ya que sabia a que sabia que se refería a mi mortalidad todavía no había decidido sobre eso mas adelante lo tomaría en cuenta por horita no.

–Gracia tíos por la hermosa fiesta y regalos los quiero a todos –

– bueno Isabella creo que hay algo que me o nos tienes que decir no es asi querida – me dijo mi tío aro mientra que Marcus y Caius lo veían con una cara de curiosidad.

– si tío aro ya he decidido sobre lo que me dijiste hace casi un mes y la repuesta es si tio– dije muy nerviosa dando paso para que mi tio Aro explicara bien de que se trataba.

– Creo que me toca explicar lo que ha dicho bella ¿verdad?– dijo dirigiéndose a todo los invitados. Solo tuvo por respuesta un sentimiento de cabeza de parte de todos.

–Ok bueno vera hace uno mese he barajeado la posibilidad de que Bella termina la preparatoria en una escuela de verdad rodeada de humano como ella y hace un mes se lo plantee y le dije que me diera la repuesta hoy el día de la fiesta ya que este seria un regalo mas de cumpleaños para ella y ya que ha tomado una decisión esta es afirmativa les digo vaya despidiéndose de ella ya que empezara las clase el 5 de octubre – explico mi tio aunque vi mucha cara de confusión todavía con respecto a la ultima parte.

– y por que nos debemos de despedir de ella horita si queda poco meno de un mes todavía hay tiempo y todavía la veremos luego que llegue de la escuela nop?– dijo demetri preguntando la pregunta que en mucha cabeza estaba.

– bueno querido hijo exactamente no será así por que Isabella no estudiara aquí se ira a estudiar a Fork– dijo y esta vez hubo mas cara de desconcierto.

–ella se ira a estudiar a fork . y vivirá con lo Cullen unos vampiros vegetarianos y le digo que se despidan de ella por que ella seria la próxima semana de aquí- dijo con aire de superioridad, en eso se escucho un grito siniestro que provenía de una esquina cuando volteamos y vimos la cara distorsionada de Cauis acercándose lentamente hacia a mi, aquí en empezaba el juego donde yo era el premio.

* * *

**Si se que me tarda un eternida en subir nuevo capi pero es que la universidad no me daba chance espero que le hay gustado**

**y prometo no tarda tanto en subir el proximo capi ya que horita estoy de vacaciones y tendre tiempo de pornerme al corriente con todas mis historia.**

**Ah y les dijo que ya no adotare las historia que anteriomente habia nombrado ya que la escritora ah decidido volver a escribir **

**Espero que pase uno felices carnavales nos estamos leyendo en la novia maldita que estare act. en esta semana **

**saludos bye **

_**Nyleve Cullen**_


End file.
